Użytkownik:Michalpietrzak2002
right O mnie Jak na razie kończę udział na tej wiki, uświadomiłem sobie, że już nie warto tego kontynuować, nie było mnie przez dłuższy okrss, więc już nie warto odświeżać przeszłości. Obecnie mam już inne zainteresowania i wszystko inne... Będę tu sporadycznie wracał, ale fikcji prawdobodnie już więcej nie napiszę... PS. Dla tych co spędzają pół dnia przed komputerem, a szczególnie grając w róźne gry: Proszę was te wszystkie gry psują ludzi przez to to też psuje się wiele znajomości...Sam doświadzczyłem tego jak połowa mojej klasy woli rozmawiać o tych grach...zamiast normalnie porozmawiać na przerwie... PS. 2 Świetny pomysł z Songvision and Eurovision...szkoda tylko że nie ma już miejsc // mam nadzieję, że powstanie tego jak najwięcej edycji, bo w końcu muzyka jako jedyna może w pełni zrelaksować człowieka....^^ PS. 3 Nie usuwajcie wszystkiego co ze mną związne...zostawcie to dla potomnych xD Kiedyś tu może wrócę i będę aktualizował te informacje...przy okazji miłego dnia i be happy^^ MP_QV 09:39, maj 18, 2016 (UTC) 'Michalpietrzak2002' Muzyka Nie chce nikogo faworyzować, dlatego dużo osób ma jedno miejsce. Dla mnie nie liczy się konkretna piosenka, ale całość, którą wyróżniłem dodawając na moją listę. Świat 1. '''Robin Schulz 2. Klingande, Elaiza, Echosmith, Clean Bandit, Jess Glynne, Sheppard, Kwabs, Avicii, Lorde, Jasmine Thopson, Faul&Wad Ad, Kygo, Felix Jaehn, Louane, Zara Larsson 3. Calvin Harris, Taylor Swift, Indila, Sia, Ellie Goulding '''Polska 1. Mrozu, Sarsa, Monika Lewczuk, Grzegorz Hyży, Natalia Nykiel, Sound'n'Grace & Tabb, 2. (----------------------) 3. (----------------------) Eurowizja 2015 1. 'Electro Velvet 2. Måns Zelmerlöw 3. Loïc Nottet 4. '..... Fikcje Cykl I Świat Totalnej Porażki *''Status: Zakończona''' *''Rozpoczęcie: 04.11.12'' *''Zakończenie: 30.05.14'' ''Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu '' *''Status: Zawieszona (NA ZAWSZE ???)' *''Rozpoczęcie: 25.06.14 *''Zakończenie: ??.??.17/18/19/20 ???'' Cykl II Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Obozie *''Status:'' Planowana ??? *''Rozpoczęcie: TBA ?'' *''Zakończenie:'' TBA ? Cykl III Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Starożytności *''Status:'' Trwa *''Rozpoczęcie: 12.11.15'' *''Zakończenie:'' ??.??.16/17 Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Średniowieczu *''Status:'' Planowana *''Rozpoczęcie: TBA'' *''Zakończenie:'' TBA Totalna Porażka: Podróż po epoce Nowożytnej *''Status:'' Planowana *''Rozpoczęcie: TBA'' *''Zakończenie:'' TBA Cykl IV Totalna Porażka: Starzy vs. Nowi *''Status:'' Planowana ??? *''Rozpoczęcie: TBA ?'' *''Zakończenie:'' TBA ? Cykl V The ordinary story *''Status:'' Planowana *''Rozpoczęcie: ??.??.1?'' *''Zakończenie:'' ??.??.1? thumb|400px----------------------------------------------------- Cykl Pierwszy Dziewczyny *Kelzina ''- Straszne Dziwadło'' *Zendaria ''- Dobra Dziewczyna'' *Emily - Samolubna Tancerka *Madison - Głupia Modelka *Jeanette - Przemądrzała Dziewucha *Cecelia - Przeciwniczka Kościoła *Pank - Wstydliwa Słuchaczka *Leanne - Skryta Emo *DelRey - Uparta Księżniczka *Nica - Ciemna i Smutna *Blinda - Zwariowana Opiekunka do Psów Chłopacy *Jacob - Dziwny Chłopak *Dex - Groźny Kryminalista *Slash - Łagodny Bokser *Beau - Samolubny Bogacz *Russell - Słaby Tancerz *Wade - Uwodzicielski Malarz *Ryan - Tajemniczy Agent Cykl Drugi Dziewczyny *Nanicia - Kochająca U.S.A. *Pink - Córka profesora (Dziwna baletnica) *Savanah - Skoczy nawet z góry *Serena -'' Miła Ekolożka'' *Mona - Nudna bliźniaczka *Moon - Aktywna bliźniaczka *Nidalee - Fanka prehistorii *Daphne - Żona profesora (Nadęta (brzydka) modelka) *Scarlett - Stażystka (Przystojna dwudziestolatka) *Maryvette - Kucharka (Nie mjąca nigdy własnego zdania Brytyjka) Chłopacy *Colinn - Mądry chłopak z Hawai *Paul - Psi Detektyw *Victor - Młody/stary naukowiec/profesor *Vladimir - Zabójca Nr 1 *Nero ''- Zabójca Nr 2'' *Dylan - Zapatrzony tylko w siebie *Jeremy - Syn profesora (Mroczny i zbuntowany nastolatek) Bez cykli *Martina ''- Spokojna Chilijka'' *Maricel - Przyjacielska Filipinka *Cefasia - Dziwaczna Indianka *Lion - Grzeczny Farmer *Jayden - Miły Kucharz *Aiden - Projektant Ubrań *Johan - Cierpliwy Podróżnik *Ciccio - Strachliwy Niedorajda Występy Fikcje muzyczne 'Fikcje Quai'a:' Total Drama Eurovision 01 - *Jako Jeanette - miejsce 16. Total Drama Eurovision 02 - *Jako Noah - miejsce 18. Total Drama Eurovision 03 - *Jako Dex - miejsce 17. Total Drama Eurovision 04 - *Jako Maricel - miejsce 7. Total Drama Eurovision 05 - *Jako Pank - miejsce 20. - finał *Jako Jacob - miejsce 11. - półfinał 1 Total Drama Eurovision 06 - *Jako Leshawna - miejsce 16. - półfinał 1 *Jako Alejandro - miejsce 17. - półfinał 2 Total Drama Eurovision 07 - *Jako Martina - miejsce ??. - półfinał 1 *Jako Wade - miejsce ??. - finał/półfinał 2 'Fikcje Yanke$a i Claudy:' '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Total Drama Hardvision - S1 - "Good to be Bad" *Jako Slash - miejsce 10. - finał *Jako Beau - miejsce 12. - półfinał 3 *Jako Jacob - miejsce 13. - finał '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Total Drama Hardvision 01 - "Seeking the Truth" - *Jako Slash - miejsce 13. - półfinał 2 *Jako Beau - miejsce 10. - finał *Jako Noah - miejsce 13. - półfinał 1 Total Drama Hardvision 02 - "Rise from the ashes!" - *Jako Heather i DJ - miejsce 11. - półfinał 1 *Jako Lightning - miejsce 13. - półfinał 2 *Jako Mike - miejsce 17. - półfinał 1 Total Drama Hardvision 03 - "On The Edge of a Revolution" - *Jako Lightning - miejsce 13. - półfinał 2 *Jako Slash - miejsce 5. - finał *Jako Lion - miejsce 13. - półfinał 1 Total Drama Hardvision 04 - "Welcome to the Masquerade" *Jako Scott - miejsce 24. - finał *Jako Dex - miejsce 8. - finał *Jako Slash - miejsce 14. - finał Total Drama Hardvision 05 - "Find The Cure" * Jako Lightning - miejsce 17. - finał * Jako Slash - miejsce 20. - finał * Jako Brick - miejsce 5. - finał Total Drama Hardvision 06 - "Circus for a Psychos" * Jako Slash - miejsce ??. - finał/półfinał 2 * Jako Max - miejsce ??. - finał/półfinał 1 * Jako Dex - miejsce ??. - finał 'Fikcje Quai'a, Yanke$a i Claudy:' Eurovision&Hardvision - "Heaven vs Hell" * Jako Samey - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał 2 * Jako Slash - miejsce ?? - finał/półfinał 1 Fikcje normalne 'Fikcje Marksa:' Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki - *Jako Jeanette - miejsce 16. *Jako Dex - miejsce 9. Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II - *Jako Leanne - miejsce ?? 'Fikcje MCNorberta300:' Kryminał Totalnej Porażki *Jako Ryan - miejsce 2. 'Fikcje Darkandera': Total Drama Big Brother *Jako Jayden - miejsce ?? thumb|left|400px ... Kategoria:Użytkownicy